


with a flip of a coin

by error_cascade



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Complicated Relationships, Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, Non-Graphic Smut, Unwise Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:47:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26336656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/error_cascade/pseuds/error_cascade
Summary: a short take on what a relationship between Katniss and Coin would look like.She goes to her lover's bedroom, knife in hand.
Relationships: Alma Coin/Katniss Everdeen
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	with a flip of a coin

I

Katniss doesn't need to shoot President Coin during Snow's execution. 

She goes to her lover's bedroom, knife in hand. 

II

There's no one in the world who can make her feel the way Coin does. With the rest of the world, she is an icon, a rebel, a scourge, a saviour. Coin strips that away and makes Katniss her doll. Coin looks at her and looks past her all at once; as smooth and slender fingers grab her chin, repositioning her for the perfect kiss. 

Coin grabs her shoulder, digs her fingers in as hard as she can, and pushes her onto a metal chair, the type that hangs around in storerooms. The type no one really wants to sit on. She pulls her chin up until Katniss's neck strains (and she realizes her face must have a look of pure devotion and a small part of her doesn't even think it's pathetic). Coin's kisses are indifferent; she leaves Katniss to push, to impress her. When Coin reaches her hand down and slips it under her pants, thumbing her clit through her briefs, Katniss wants to scream already. 

But they don't talk and they don't scream. 

After Katniss comes back from the burnt hospital, from a war-zone that made the games look like protectors of innocence, she does make a small request, whispered. 

“Please, make it hurt.” 

(When Coin sends Peeta to kill her, she only wonders how they would spin it for the cameras.)

III

Katniss voted no. A _no_ that was a plea more than a vote, begging not to start this all over again, begging the arrow through Snow's heart to be the last one. 

She was outvoted, by one. 

On the first day of the final hunger games (as if they would ever end), she watched Snow's granddaughter run off a small cliff and bash her head on sharp, sharp rocks. Snow's darling little granddaughter had her hair in a single braid and she was just as small as Rue. 

She didn't want to cry, because it would leave her with the empty feeling that would linger for months. 

Instead, she walked through the presidential mansion, to Coin, hunting knife slipped into her sleeve. No one questioned the Mockingjay.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a tiny fic, alas, somewhat inspired by reading [i was a dangerous girl](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1150157) by kimaracretak, one of the few Katniss/Coin fics out in the vast web. 
> 
> This is a pretty tiny and low effort story, but I'd still enjoying hearing what you liked or didn't (as long as you're gentle).


End file.
